Here
by Victoria Hughes
Summary: Five conversations between Yugi and Yami: a journey from confused identities to partners in arms.  YxYY, a bit.


**The First Conversation**

Hello?

... hello?

I know you exist, and I'm not afraid any more.

Please speak to me.

_Speak to you?_

Yes.

_Why?_

Because I want to know you. You came from the Puzzle, didn't you? You weren't here before then.

_If you say so._

You don't know?

_It is of no consequence._

What do you mean?

_Just that._

… who are you? _What_ are you?

… _I am me. I am you?_

Is that a question?

_We are not the same?_

I … I don't know.

We're talking. Unless I'm talking to myself. And I'm answering myself … this is making my head hurt. Anyway … I really meant, what is your name?

_Yuugi Mutou._

What?

_Is that not our name?_

I meant _your _name!

_I have no other name._

Then am I really talking to myself?

_You are speaking to me._

Are you me?

_I am me._

…. Now my head really hurts.

_It is you who started this conversation._

Yeah, yeah, I know.

I wish you understood what I meant.

…

Other me? I think you came from the Puzzle. Do you know?

_Does it matter?_

Just guess!

_I … guess, you say?_

You sound so confused by that! I wonder why …

_Ahem! If I were to guess … I am old. Very old … not like 'you'._

Old …

_But I do not remember._

That's sad.

_It does not matter._

Why wouldn't it matter? I'm really curious … I'd be sad, if I forgot.

_Because I am … here._

Here?

_Yes._

What do you mean?

Other me? Hello?

… Hello?

**The Second Conversation**

I'm impressed! You're awesome at Duel Monsters!

_Is that what you call it these days._

Heh, you sound like an old-timer.

_Thank you?_

… Never mind! You really like games, don't you.

_My strengths lie in logic, and my luck is strong. The cards so carefully assembled by Grandpa, they are a force to be reckoned with. Believing in the heart of your cards … it will take you far_

You sound like you know what you're talking about.

_Didn't Grandpa say that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was his heart?_

You didn't get that from Grandpa! You got that somewhere else.

_If you say so._

You don't know, huh?

_I am sorry. No._

I guess it makes sense though … the Puzzle, it took me eight years to complete it. It was really hard. I'm good at logic and puzzles, too, so it must have been a real challenge!

_The Puzzle … it chose you._

It did? I guess it must have … Grandpa says no one's solved it in three thousand years! Do you think it might have been yours?

_What makes you say that?_

Well, you came out of it! Maybe you were haunting the Puzzle?

… _I … I suppose …_

You sound a little confused! I'm sorry, it's just a thought.

_You're assuming I was a person._

Doesn't that seem natural? Other me …

_I make a terribly mean ghost._

Ha ha! What makes you say that!?

_I'm possessing you then, aren't I?_

It's not so bad. Being possessed by you …

You're nothing like any other spirit ever seen.

**The Third Conversation**

_Aibou?_

_Aibou … ah, you're asleep._

_I think perhaps I have always been a spirit, trapped in this Puzzle …_

_Maybe it was me that chose you, in the end._

**The Fourth Conversation**

(takes place in the 9th manga when Otogi's father breaks the Puzzle.)

Ah, other me, can you hear me!?

There's no way, is there, you're trapped … until I solve the Puzzle again, you're trapped!

I don't want you to go, I don't! I'll solve this puzzle again, I've got to …

I don't want you to go …

It's hot. I don't care. You're my best friend, other me, and I'll get you back! I promise.

&

_Aibou? Aibou!?_

_I'm trapped! Something has happened to the Puzzle, I know it! Can you hear me!?_

… _you cannot, can you?_

_Believe, Aibou. I will believe with you. I don't want to be trapped here again … I will not believe you want me trapped here again!_

_If there is anyone that can solve the Puzzle again, it is you._

_Aibou, partner, I will come back. I promise!_

**The Fifth Conversation**

I almost lost you yesterday. But the Puzzle … the first time, it took me eight years. This time, it only took me a few minutes. It was like … it wanted to be solved.

_I wanted you to solve it._

Other me …

_The Puzzle … it is the one game I can never play, isn't it? I believed in you, and you believed in yourself._

No, I didn't. I couldn't … I was so scared.

_Then how …?_

I believed in _you._

_Aibou._

That's right. We're partners. And that … I don't want that to ever change.

_fin_


End file.
